10 enero de 2012 12:45 pm
by antu2309
Summary: Se trata de un sueño que tuve que lo adapte a los personajes de Inuyasha, la época es la actual, pesen y lean ... espero que les agrade... AH y bueno ya no hay mas resumen


En sí todo esto es de un sueño que tuve hoy, claro que los personajes no eran de Inuyasha pero quería pasarlo y así lo hice, espero que les guste (:

Se recibe todo tipo de comentarios claro excepto ofensivos.

**10 enero de 2012 12:45 pm**

Todo era normal me dirigía a la casa de mi amigo Inuyasha, me encontré con Koga que estaba de salida, ese día era su cumple años, fui con mi hermano y en la casa de Inuyasha estaba Kykio con un chico de seguro su novio o el agarre del momento.

Mi hermano se quedo en la sala y yo acompañé a Inuyasha a la cocina, le hacía bromas y nada, actuaba como si fuera un zombi y tenía la mirada perdida.

Después todo fue muy confuso e iba demasiado rápido.

De un día "tranquilo" con cosas comunes paso ah toda una locura. Las personas se volvieron zombis, habían monstruos que se comían a los zombis y zombis que se comían entre sí.

Después de todo eso unos poco pudimos escapar, estábamos en un cuartel de personas "normales" a cada uno se les asigno un compañero. El mio era un hombre serio, frio y no hablaba a menos que sea sumamente necesario él nos miraba a todos como si fuera superior que todos pero nadie decía nada

Creo que yo no le caía bien, como soy demasiado parlanchina y él solo me ignoraba.

El motivo del compañero es para que puedan "juntos" salir y hacer rondas para declarar como se encuentra la situación ahí afuera.

En una de las rondas que nos tocó un monstruo nos atacó, no, mejor dicho me atacó a mí, me desmayé y desperté a no sé cuantos días u horas, no lo sé. Una de las líderes me pregunto cómo me encontraba y traté, de verdad lo intenté, lloré pero ni así pude hablar, había perdido la voz aun que fue extraño por que el doctor dijo que no era algo físico y que lo más probable es que haya sido algo psicológico.

A pesar de que no podía hablar aún así logre comunicarme con todos: señas, charadas, carteles, de todo y un día lo aceptaron y pude volver a patrullar… la verdad no quería ser un estorbo para todos por que no era justo que viva gratis sin hacer nada y también para mi compañero.

Salimos y yo me encontraba "pegada" a la espalda de mi compañero, en mi mano izquierda tenia una espada en la cual mi frío compañero me había instruido y enseñado, y en la mano derecha tenía un arma.

Igual como antes todo fue muy rápido, cayeron bestias del cielo y una gran cantidad de zombis se nos acercaban y yo… ya no estaba pegada a su espalda, no, estaba sola y tenía que apresurarme por que después que las puertas se cierren ya nadie entraba eso era imposible. Estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar y más por que antes de salir pude observar a unos tipos en la puerta que parecían normales pero yo sabia que eran zombis, se lo dije al jefe por que no podríamos permitir que se infiltren eso seria la muerte pero ya que importaba yo seria una de ellos por lo menos si no llegaba a tiempo

Divisé la base, las puertas se cerraban y abrían automáticamente anunciando el sellado total.

Corrí, corrí... ya estaba pensando que moriría y no quería saber que me depararía ¿Aún tendría memoria? No lo sé y no creo que nadie "normal" lo sepa.

Seguía corriendo, corrí…corrí. Ya estaba en la última abridera y cerradera para el sellado.

Estaba muy cerca… tan cerca… observé a los amigos que había echo ahí: Sango con esa gatita que siempre cargaba; Miroku, ese pervertido;… y pude ver a ese compañero frío: Sesshomaru pero que raro… no se veía tan frío creo que estaba preocupado… 1…. 2... Vamos sigue así, tú puedes –o eso era lo que escuchaba que me gritaban- otro paso mas, corrí. Y me lancé… … entré uffff me sentí tan aliviada y ¿Qué es esto tan suave?, si … eran sus brazos cuando salté él me atrapo ahora yo lloraba como Magdalena y el me consolaba, me susurraba que me tranquilice que ya estaba con ellos pero por poco y me quedo afuera yo quería agradecerle pero las palabras aun no salían, me cargo –aun todos nos observaban- yo solo me aferraba a su pecho, me llevo con él, me echó en su espacio –por que al ser una gran cantidad de personas no se podrían darle cómodas camas a todos- y me abrazó por la cintura poniendo su cabeza en mi cuello y me susurro de una manera que no había tenido jamás conmigo: dulcemente, que me duerma que todo estaba bien, que el me cuidaba... y le creí no se porque pero le creí … creo que lo decía por la culpa .. Si eso debe ser... seguro sentía culpa por abandonarme y quizá también por mi perdida de voz... y sin decir ya nada mas me quede dormida mucho mas tranquila en sus brazos queriendo decirle gracias y lo que de verdad sentía por él pero no pude, pero esta vez no tuve pesadillas. Y todo gracias a esa ambarina mirada.


End file.
